New Face, Old Memories
by DJpon3
Summary: when Rainbow Dashes life gets turned upside down because a new stallion she used to know... is back in town what will happen? read to find out


I remember the day very well, the day I met my first love... our dads were really close friends they hung out a lot just being good to one another going to the others house for the football game usually if they got bored they would play with us which I felt was fun they would rake up the leaves we would fly on the roof and jump off into the pile, I learned early on in life, Celestia does things that well don't make sense she summoned our dads into the army it was that or prison. They chose army, they passed away 4 weeks later right beside each other. I grew cold and mean of the loss of my dad, I was able to keep the dog tags. They are the only thing that remember him from, but when we were about to leave for good. Her and I switched one so I had one of hers she had one of mine and I wouldn't change it either way, and this is when we were young. The deal was, if we see each other again someday in the future we would give the dog tags back to the owner, and then get married.

I flew the night sky the air burning my face with the burning blast of cold wind. I was a Pegasus, I was in a blizzard I flew through the strong gusts and then finally lost control. I spun out of control it was weird when I was falling I saw her face in the sky again then the illusion disappeared I hit the snow and bounced off of it and into the base of a tree at least, I wouldn't be berried so badly. I fell asleep and woke up I was neck up in snow I got up and walked forward wobbling. I knocked on someones door I was lousing my balance when they opened it I fell through the door way and into the pony knocking her down I was on the bottom she was on top

"you alright?" her yellow fur looked warm and soft I shook my head no I made my way to the couch

"you sure you aren't hurt" I couldn't feel my wings that good

"um your wings are out in a weird way" she touch the bone the muscle spasm lasted for a good while

"okay you stay here while I get some supplies" she said she went out the door into the snowy waste land I watched her walk away I needed some alone time for my self my mind was spinning in circles then I remembered the day it happened was tomorrow February 14th I put a hoof on the dog tags around my neck and my ears went down I frowned and sighed today was the thirteenth time to get some shut eye when she came back I was going to be transported to the Library where her friends would be able to help her in anyway possible

Dash was up in her cloud home it was empty accept the trophies, lining the walls and living room walls. Basically every room in the house, she looked at her clock it was a little after, 3 am she sighed she wasn't going to sleep for the next two days great... she said plummeting on the cloud mattress she felt the dog tags clank against each other. She wore them everyday, she just loved him so much, but well things change over time, and he did when there dads passed... but she saw he was just very upset he didn't get to see him while he was still alive, or say goodbye.

She flew to Twilight's home and knocked on the window, Fluttershy and another pony she didn't recognize, were making there way on the path to the door, they helped him in he was limping, but his wings were really messed up she knocked again they all looked at her Twilight motioned her to come in through the front door she did and landed to help the big pony to the chair.

"hey you alright" she saw my eyes grow wide he stared at my chest as did I to him, the dog tags... we both looked into each others eyes I felt my grin that hasn't come back sense Celestia knows when we shared a hug it wasn't just a hello hug it was a haven't seen you in forever hug that lasted 5 minutes we looked around everyone was looking at us we didn't care I looked down at my dog tags and hers we shared a smile and a little giggle the deal was that if one day we run into each other we give back the others dog tag then get married I bent my neck and grabbed her dads in my mouth and took it off my neck she did the same with mine we exchanged I put hers on she did the same with mine, I looked straight into her eyes and we noticed our lips were almost touching I turned my head right she turned hers left we shared the first kiss it was long and passionate, I broke it and we were still a little shocked by the kiss or what you could say drunk on it, we laughed after that we saw the snow had stopped I looked with like a little kid about to get a toy. I looked at her she had the same expression we bolted toward the door I took to the door Fluttershy stopped me and pulled me to the side and snapped my wings back in place and place bandages on them.

"Can I go now,?" She nodded with a smile these two were perfect together she thought in her mind.

I ran outside I was hit in the back of the head with a snow ball. I saw Dash I picked her up and slammed her into the snow there was enough that it wouldn't cause any damage. She came and took me down, I laughed so did she the others stood in the window and giggled and laughed they had never seen her act like this before sure she was Rainbow Dash the toughest pony in ponyville, but it's for the fact that she shows feelings for him in front of him and doesn't care. We landed in the snow and took a break just letting the soft snow patting our faces, we laughed because it tickled. I got up we were both tired from playing in the snow she was shivering. I looked at her and smiled she did too, but a cold wind blew she shook like a leaf in the wind. I got right beside her and put my hoof around her putting her close to my side, she warmed up we went inside I sat in front of the fireplace.

I remember the memories from our childhood of the many winters a storm would blow in like this one and have either one of our families blockaded inside the others house. I smiled and then frowned at the memories I scratched my face with my hoof I felt some tears start to flow I let them roll down my face Dash came beside me with a concerned look.

"You alright shiner?"

"Yeah...just the memories never quit coming back." I said it sounded bad thing as what I felt I knew she felt the same way

I laid her head on her shoulder she laid hers on my head I felt someone levitate a blanket over us we got more comfortable we fell asleep I sprawled out in the floor she laid on top of me I was smiling in my sleep but I better get used to this happiness tomorrow will not be a enjoyable one that's for sure

**Disclaimer I don't own _My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic._ I don't own Rainbow Dash or any of the others, for that matter except for my OC pony Shiner short for Sky Shiner hope you guys like that little story right here been on writers block for a while I think I broke it, anyway um see you guys later and make sure to favorite and stuff like that. Peace**


End file.
